deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Palace of Del
}}The Palace of Del is the home of the King of Deltora and his family. It is a large, three-story building, built by the Ralads by order of King Brandon. It stands on a hill in the center of Del and can be seen from every part of the city. Surrounded by a large wall, the entrance is well guarded and is the only way into the palace besides secret tunnels which only the Royal Family know about. History Construction By order of King Brandon, the palace was to be constructed and built by the Ralads. When the first floor was complete, Brandon moved into the palace, leaving the traditional home of The Royal Family, the forge, which had been the home of the heirs of Adin since the uniting of the Seven Tribes. The palace was finally completed after 40 years of building. It was built out of local sandstone and roofed with slate. The floor and internal pillars are made of marble.In the formal rooms, the ceilings were decorated with painted scenes, by Withick, of Deltora's past. Description Library The palace also has a library, which is filled with books, papers, and documents. Both important, secret, stories, and knowledge is located in the library. The library of the palace of Del, always has a librarian, and the first one we heard of was Josef the Palace Librarian in the time of King Alton, and in the time of King Lief his days ended in the middle of the time of King Lief. He was killed by the poisonous song of the Sister of the South located in the middle and the heart of Del. He was then replaced by Marilen, the cousin of Lief. The book The Belt of Deltora was hidden inside the library by Prandine. Kitchen The palace of Del, has a kitchen too, with some of the best cooks of Deltora inculding Sharn. Armoury While there is only one main door, it can also be reached by using a secret tunnel. It contains all sorts of advanced weapons and armour. *Full Plate Armour *Poleaxe *Boardswords *Scimitar *Long Swords *Spears *Axes *Dynamite *Bow and Arrows Dungeon The dungeon is protected by locked reinforced wooden double doors. The cells doors are controlled by a single switch hidden in a stone wall. Secret Tunnels According to the map, there are three known secret tunnels, but more according to Barda. Bear Tunnel A secret tunnel only known by the royal family leads to the chapel of the palace. The entrance of the tunnel is camouflaged as a large rock appearing as a sleeping bear. The entrance is at the front feet of the bear is located (in front of its nose and face) in the earth. In the earth a little lid or plate of metal is located, and you have to open it to be able to get to the underground tunnel which is very small. You come out in the chapel, out of a hole, opened by removing a stone tile above your head (in the floor of the chapel). Cave Tunnel The entrance to this tunnel is in a cave south of the palace (assuming blue is south). At the end of the tunnel, it seems to be a dead end, but has a trapdoor. The trapdoor leads to a small storage room. Secruity Palace of Del Defence Hidden Iron Wall.png|This wall is made of iron rods and only appears when a hidden stone switch is triggered Palace of Del Defence Opening Trap Floor.png|An opening trap floor which is triggered by a device hidden at the top of the stairs Trivia References See also *Del *Topaz Territory *The Royal Family Category:Locations Category:Del